


Too Mouthy

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Interrupted during sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pussyjob, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: After a busy few weeks, Eddie & Ophelia finally get some real privacy and downtime together. The two aren't going to let this chance go to waste.





	Too Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for a friend (Brutalhearts666!) who wanted some kinky Eddie/Ophelia. It's the first time I've written like two of the kinks present, so bare with me.

With a soft pleased huff Eddie reclined back in the piles of fur that made up their bed. He grinned a little as Ophelia straddled his waist. 

“You’ve been very, very mouthy today.” She commented lowly, dark eyes roaming across his features. Eddie felt like he was being inspected… and that was kinda hot. She deftly pressed his hands over his head with an almost lazy sort of movement. Eddie gladly had no complaints, yielding to her demands readily. 

“I’m a mouthy kinda guy, what can I say?” He joked back, grinning widely at the flicker of displeasure on her features at his response. 

“We’re going to have to work on that.” She pressed his hands down against the bed, signaling Eddie to keep it there. He didn’t move, taking the wordless command with little hesitation. This wasn’t their first time playing like this, but usually they were a little more prepared. The rare chance for actual privacy and downtime was not something either were going to miss. 

“What do you got in mind?” He was trying to not sound eager, but he… definitely sounded eager. Ophelia narrowed her eyes at that, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand, squeezing his cheek firmly. 

“If I told you where would the fun be in that?” She released his face, moving to get off of Eddie. Ophelia rose from the bed, clothing being lost along the way as she moved to the wooden chest in the corner of their tent. Studded braces, shirt, shoes all hit the floor as she walked. When Ophelia wanted to be nude, she made it happen. 

Eddie was doing his best not to sit up and watch her. He could be chill, so, so, so chill. He laid very still, listening to the familiar creek of the box opening up. Ophelia returned after a moment, a smirk on her features. 

“Okay, kind of a break in scene but- you really made these well.” She hefted the weighty metal brace meant to connect Eddie’s wrists together. Ophelia readily tied them to the rope that was above their bed, ensuring Eddie couldn’t do much against what she had planned.

“We can be all smug about it later, babe.” Though he was already pretty smug in the moment, it was obvious enough in his grin as Ophelia moved to settle on the edge of their bed. She picked up one of Eddie’s wrists, sliding it into the metal brace. 

The click alone of the brace closing around his wrist made Eddie’s heart rate jump slightly, his eyes snapped over to Ophelia tracing the familiar lines of her body. She was wearing that cute bra he liked too. The one he liked taking off. Yep, arousal incoming. 

God damn. She was such a cute pain in the ass. 

“You’re already starting to turn red.” She laughed lowly as she locked his other wrist into the brace, forcing Eddie’s arms back over his head. She tightened the rope, shortening its length considerably. Eddie was decidedly on a short leash now. He couldn’t do much now beyond lust over her. 

“You know why.” He grumbled, sticking his tongue out before Ophelia caught it with her fingers. “You’re going to be using this later, so keep it in your mouth. I’ll need it moist.” 

She released his tongue moving to rise from the edge of the bed to loom over the large man. Rough slim hands moved across Eddie’s body, pulling his shirt up. Eddie squirmed slightly knowing his shirt wasn’t really going anywhere given his hands being locked over his head. Ophelia didn’t really care straddling him and working on kissing her way along his abs, his broad chest. He could kind of see her over the fabric of his shirt. Her attention was sending a thrill through the roadie. 

Eddie squirmed somewhat, breathing a little harder. He squeaks a little when he tongue flicks across one of his nipples. 

“Cute.” Ophelia laughed lowly, flicking the nipple with her finger. “What did I say about using that mouth of yours? Shhh.” 

Eddie simply squirmed a little more, exhaling as Ophelia drifted back to kissing her way along his partially bared chest. She stopped where the collar of his shirt was pulled up, letting his shirt drop. She moved to roll her hips against his own. Eddie bit down on his lips, determined to be quiet. 

Ophelia dipped in to properly kiss him, stroking her fingers through his hair gently. The roadie found himself melting back into the bed. The kiss deepened making the roadie want to just keep it going for as long as possible. 

He groaned when she broke away from the kiss, eyes going half lidded. “Babe, woah. You’ve been holdin’ out on me for kisses…” 

“What did I say, Eddie?” She teased, tweaking his nipple again under his shirt. “Shhh. If you get noisy again I’m going to have to punish you.” 

Eddie surpassed a growl, chewing on his bottom lip. He simply nodded as Ophelia smirked at him. She gave him a quick peck, drifting downwards to undo his pants. His belt buckle, followed by belt, then his jeans were unzipped completely. Ophelia laughed a bit at the clear bulge in his pants, an erection already started at this point. “Looks like you’re fairly excited already.” She teased lowly back, palming his cock through his boxers. 

Eddie spread his legs the best he could, trying to stay quiet as Ophelia teased his cock through his boxers. The fabric was quickly growing fairly damp from pre-cum at this point. Not to mention the fact his boxers were getting tighter the longer it stayed on. 

“Uncomfortable-?” She teased softly, slowing her strokes as she held Eddie’s gaze. She dipped in to kiss the bulge playfully, smirking against the wet fabric at the way Eddie jolted somewhat. “I guess you are uncomfortable, poor baby.” She cooed mockingly now, sitting up to shimmy Eddie’s jeans down his hips, his boxers following suit. The cool air hitting his bare skin made Eddie sharply inhale, a shiver running through him. “I suppose I can take mercy on you.” 

She left Eddie’s pants half on, dangling from his legs as she took her time to tease his cock somewhat. Her fingers ghosted across the sensitive skin. “Not your finest look, Eddie. I expected something more dignified.” Eddie opened his mouth to retort before shutting it. Right, silence. 

“You’re so desperate for me, you’re willing to lose all control.” She teased with a flash of her teeth. Dark eyes scanning his face hoping to nudge him into saying something. “Just what I expect from Ironheade.” 

Ophelia settled herself over Eddie now, even with panties on she spread herself to settle her pussy over his member. The friction of her panties and her own dampness made Eddie choke a little. Ophelia continued moving herself across his cock casually, knees settled on either side of his waist. Even with the flush on her features deepening to a dark red and her breathing kicking up a notch, she was taking it slow. 

Eddie knew his legs were shaking at this point, if he made a sound she’d stop in an instant. Ophelia never fucked around when it came to this. He just wanted to rip her panties off at this point and throw them across the tent. He exhaled shakily as she finally sped up, her own eagerness getting the better of her. Eddie was partially relieved at that. 

“Mhmm, this is what you’re good for.” She teased lowly, her eyes closing as she moved herself across his cock once again. “You’re good for my pleasure, Eddie.” 

He whined softly, tilting his head back as Ophelia dug her nails into his hips. 

“Since you’ve been good-“ So she was going to overlook the whine, okay that worked. “I think you’ve earned this.” She slowed down to a stop, moving to sit back and slide off her panties now. Without the cotton barrier Eddie could already pick up on the heady scent of her arousal. That didn’t help his erection any. She always had this effect on him, Eddie liked to blame his demon heritage, but that wasn’t completely truthful. Ophelia was just gorgeous. 

She dropped her soaked panties off the side of the bed, moving to brush the head of the head of his cock against her entrance now. Ophelia moaned a little, taking it slow as she took Eddie inside of her. 

The size difference between the two meant they had to be careful, even when in scene like this. 

Eddie moaned, hands quaking in his restraints. The metal clacking together as he arched his hips upwards to help Ophelia along. Ophelia grunted a little finally taking all of Eddie inside of her, resting there as she looked over him. 

“Good. Good job.” She breathed out, stroking a hand across his hip. With her free hand she reached up to undo her bra, smirking as she casually threw it over Eddie’s head. The roadie wrinkled his nose a little, annoyed now that his line of sight was now even more fucked. 

“Better.” She teased, moving to slowly rise and then fall back down onto his member. “A good look for you, Eddie.” He breathed heavily, arching his hips upwards at her next rise. Even if he couldn’t touch her or control the act, he could support her.

The roadie stayed silent, trying to blow the bra off of his face. It was cute on Ophelia, not on his face. Ophelia just laughed at him. She eventually relented and just rested the bra atop his head, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

Ophelia kept moving on his shaft, digging her nails into his hips, groaning more loudly now. Their tent was quickly filling with the sound of skin slapping together and moaning. Ophelia tipped forward resting her weight more on Eddie as she moved herself on his cock. The roadie was struggling somewhat against his restraints wanting to hold Ophelia. Just watching her move herself so eagerly on his cock was driving him up a wall. 

His struggle didn’t go unnoticed by his partner. “You think you can touch, me?” She purred lowly back, dark eyes focused on his face. “You’re here for me, remember?” 

Eddie just whined a little, pouting back at his girlfriend. Ophelia just smirked back at him, clearly enjoying the moment. 

She slid off of his cock with a pop, moving to clamber over Eddie, shifting so he got a face full of her pussy. She adjusted somewhat to keep her balanced, ensuring her boyfriend had the perfect vantage point. “You keep using that mouth of yours for the wrong thing. Here.” 

The sight alone made Eddie moan, before he found himself buried in her familiar folds. He didn’t need to be told twice to start lapping at her. Her scent alone was overpowering, the taste only made Eddie want to stay here forever. 

He knew what Ophelia liked, just as much as she knew what he liked when it came to this. He moaned against her folds, shivering somewhat at the feeling of her mouth sliding around the head of his cock. He could feel her tongue lapping along his length, slowly but surely making her way across it. She was definitely teasing him and it was driving him up a wall in a way he couldn’t articulate. His best bet was flicking her clit with his tongue, some form of sexy petty revenge. Ophelia moaned a little, riding his face as Eddie kept lapping at her. 

Eddie blinked slowly in surprise as Ophelia withdrew, moving off of him. He was barely able to suppress a whine of disappointment. She rose from the bed casually, untying the rope above the bed. She left the braces on, maneuvering Eddie easily now onto his side. Once she was satisfied, she settled back on the bed. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how noisy you were today.” She stated lowly, moving to settle Eddie’s legs over her knee properly. “You know what that means, Eddie.” She stroked her hand across his ass, smirking more widely now.

The roadie moaned a little, melting properly into the bed. Ophelia raised her hand and brought it down with a solid thwack. The sensation knocked the air out of Eddie’s lungs as he pressed his face against the fur blankets under them. The stinging sensation followed by the flood of pleasure made his breath shake in his chest. Another whack soon followed. “I told you to be quiet, you just can’t help yourself, can you?” 

He knew within four whacks he was going to cum against their bedsheets. Ophelia knew what she was doing when it came to this. His fingers tightened into fists against the bedding, still held together thanks to the brace. He could already feel his climax on the rise. 

Ophelia’s hand made contact again, firm, but still gentle when she made contact with his ass. Eddie arched into her next strike with a breathy moan. He was just on the edge, just a little more…. Ophelia’s hand raised up again, ready to make contact. Eddie knew she was drawing it out to tease him.

As if the universe itself was mocking him, the tent flap to their home was flipped open. Mangus stepped inside without any warning, his gaze initially fixed on a clipboard in hand. “Hey, Boss-“ When his eyes connected to the scene before him his eyes widened and mouth dropped open. The three stared at one another locked into a very awkward moment.

“Woah! Woah- woah-okay!” He backed off immediately, sputtering and turning a particular shade of red. “I- uh, gotta go.” The tent flap snapped shut behind him. 

“Fucks sake.” Eddie groaned. Ophelia’s hand awkwardly just settled against his ass. She was too stunned to really be horrified Mangus had seen her naked. “Well, that’s…” 

“He’s not gonna look either of us in eye for the next month, babe.” Eddie awkwardly attempted to sit up before sighing. The mood was officially killed now. “Can you uncuff me. I’m kinda stuck in your lap.” 

“Sure.” She gave Eddie’s backside a gentle apologetic pat, moving to slide out of under Eddie and move him. He yielded to her, relaxing onto his back when he was pushed onto it. “Sorry.” 

Eddie gave what he could of a shrug. “Don’t sweat it, babe. I think we kinda traumatized Mangus though.” Ophelia produced the key to the braces, unlocking them. He exhaled a little, rubbing his wrists as Ophelia set the bracer aside. The brunette settled back onto Eddie with a wry kind of smile. 

“Can I at least get you off ‘fore we gotta face the music?” He questioned. Ophelia just laughed, dipping in to give Eddie a peck. “Please. I’m practically dripping here.”


End file.
